dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST
Detalles ]] *'Título:' 대장금이 보고있다 OST *'Artista:' Varios Artistas *'Género:' Banda Sonora Original *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Distribuidor:' Danal Entertainment (다날엔터테인먼트) Parte 1 *'Artista:' Her Check (허첵) de Super Kid (슈퍼 키드) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 14-Noviembre-2018 **지지고 볶고 데쳐 (Fry and Stir Fry) **지지고 볶고 데쳐 (Fry and Stir Fry) (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' Chasom (참깨와 솜사탕) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 15-Noviembre-2018 **사랑의 맛 (Taste of Love) **사랑의 맛 (Taste of Love) (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Wink (윙크) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 21-Noviembre-2018 **핫해핫해 (Hot Hot) **핫해핫해 (Hot Hot) (Inst.) Parte 4 *'Artista:' Park Yun (박연) de Damsonegongbang (담소네공방) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 22-Noviembre-2018 **그대만 보면 (Only Looking at You) **그대만 보면 (Only Looking at You) (Inst.) Parte 5 *'Artista:' Taesabiae *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 28-Noviembre-2018 **제발 (Please) **제발 (Please) (Inst.) Parte 6 *'Artista:' Sugarbowl (슈가볼) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 29-Noviembre-2018 **설레더라 (Fluttering) **설레더라 (Fluttering) (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista:' 406 Project *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 05-Diciembre-2018 **사랑일까 (Maybe Love) **사랑일까 (Maybe Love) (Inst.) Parte 8 *'Artista:' Soya *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 06-Diciembre-2018 **너로 잠 못드는 이 밤 (You on a Sleepless Night) **너로 잠 못드는 이 밤 (You on a Sleepless Night) (Inst.) Parte 9 *'Artista:' Jo Moon Geun *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 12-Diciembre-2018 **사실은 말야 (In Fact) **사실은 말야 (In Fact) (Inst.) Parte 10 *'Artista:' Shin Min Chul *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 13-Diciembre-2018 **You Are My Sunshine **You Are My Sunshine (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Kim Dae Yun (김대연) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 19-Diciembre-2018 **너의 그 표정 (Your Expression) **너의 그 표정 (Your Expression) (Inst.) Parte 12 *'Artista: 'Acousweet *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''20-Diciembre-2018 **Love Is Everything **Love Is Everything (Inst.) Parte 13 *'Artista: Song Min Kyung *'''Fecha de lanzamiento: 26-Diciembre-2018 **Feel So Good **Feel So Good (Inst.) Parte 14 *'Artista:' Shin Seung Tae (신승태) y Choi Joo Yeon (최주연) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 27-Diciembre-2018 **동치미 (Dongchimi) **동치미 (Dongchimi) (Inst.) Parte 15 *'Artista: ' Hoo Ah Yoo (후아유) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Enero-2019 **Be Alright **Be Alright (Inst.) Parte 16 *'Artista: ' Red Chair (빨간의자) *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''03-Enero-2019 **어쩌다 (How Come) **어쩌다 (How Come) (Inst.) Parte 17 *'Artista:' Hansalchae *'Fecha de lanzamiento: 09-Enero-2019 **안녕 그대 (Goodbye to You) **안녕 그대 (Goodbye to You) (Inst.) Parte 18 *'''Artista: Mood On (무드온) *'Fecha de lanzamiento: '''10-Enero-2019 **안녕 나의 사랑 (Goodbye My Love) **안녕 나의 사랑 (Goodbye My Love) (Inst.) Parte 19 *'Artista:' Ahn Ye Seul *'Fecha de lanzamiento: 16-Enero-2019 **지금 이대로 (The Way It Is Right Now) **지금 이대로 (The Way It Is Right Now) (Inst.) Parte 20 *'''Artista: EB *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 17-Enero-2019 **숨만 쉬어요 (Take a Breath) **숨만 쉬어요 (Take a Breath) (Inst.) Parte 21 *'Artista:' Cosmos Hippie (우주히피) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 23-Enero-2019 **여전히 난 그날에 살아 (Still In That Day) **여전히 난 그날에 살아 (Still In That Day) (Inst.) Parte 22 *'Artista:' Coda Bridge *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 24-Enero-2019 **Sunny Day **Sunny Day (Inst.) Galería Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 1.jpg|Parte 1 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 2.jpg|Parte 2 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 3.jpg|Parte 3 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 4.jpg|Parte 4 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 5.jpg|Parte 5 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 6.jpg|Parte 6 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 7.jpg|Parte 7 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 8.jpg|Parte 8 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 9.JPG|Parte 9 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 10.JPG|Parte 10 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 11.jpg|Parte 11 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 12.jpg|Parte 12 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 13.jpg|Parte 13 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 14.jpg|Parte 14 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 15.jpg|Parte 15 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 16.jpg|Parte 16 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 17.jpg|Parte 17 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 18.jpg|Parte 18 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 19.jpg|Parte 19 Dae Jang Geum Is Watching OST Part 20.jpg|Parte 20 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 21.jpg|Parte 21 Dae Jang Geum is Watching OST Part 22.jpg|Parte 22 Categoría:KOST